


De miel et d'abricot

by Nessotherly



Category: Realm of the Elderlings - Robin Hobb
Genre: Bingtown, Canon Compliant Until Tawny Man, First Kiss, French fic, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessotherly/pseuds/Nessotherly
Summary: Fitz fait un tour du monde et tombe sur une vieille connaissance.
Relationships: FitzChivalry Farseer/Amber, FitzChivalry Farseer/The Fool
Kudos: 8





	De miel et d'abricot

**Author's Note:**

> C'est français. C'est une fic interdite. C'est vieux de cinq ans et jamais j'aurais cru un jour publier cette fic. Y a des moments cringe, of course. Faites comme si de rien n'était. 
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient, Hobb. Come at me.

C’était une chose que de venir une première fois à Terriville et une autre que de la redécouvrir entièrement.

Ce n’était pas une expérience des plus agréables. Où que j’allais, les odeurs affluaient de toutes parts, et chacune était un vague écho de celles plus fortes qu’Oeil-de-Nuit avait autrefois partagé avec moi, chacune ponctuée d’un petit commentaire qui lui était propre.

Terriville avait indéniablement changé ; certes, je n’échappais toujours pas au regards méprisants de ses passants, et la haute société semblait passer ses journées entières à flâner dans le marché sans que je ne puisse comprendre où ces gens trouvaient le temps de faire prospérer leur économie, mais les dégâts de la guerre avec Chalcède l’avaient littéralement défigurée. Là où, autrefois, on pouvait trouver des bâtiments anciens à la beauté époustouflante, se succédaient les constructions dépourvues de charme qu’on devinait construites à la va-vite en suivant un plan commun. La ville s’était agrandie, avait prospéré et paradoxalement perdu de sa superbe ; les immigrants et les différentes factions de la ville se mêlaient dans les rues basses pour se séparer, dans les hauteurs, en quartiers indépendants les uns des autres. Je m’émerveillai de la taille et majesté de la nouvelle salle du Conseil de Terriville qui, de ce que j’avais cru comprendre, réunissait désormais toutes les classes de la ville et n’était non plus réservée aux Marchands.

Mon cœur était au bord des lèvres, et pourtant, je m’en délectais ; j’avais entrepris cette longue exploration du monde dans le seul but de pouvoir m’épancher à loisir sur mes anciens souvenirs et regrets. J’avais pris la peine de m’arrêter à chaque duché et avais pleuré chacune de mes défaites. J’avais pris le chemin des montagnes, prié sur la tombe du roi Eyod et partagé de vieux souvenirs avec Kettricken au fond de son magnifique jardin. Dans la forêt des dragons, j’avais pris la peine de nettoyer Vérité Le Dragon de la mousse et des branches qui l’avaient presque entièrement dissimulé des yeux des hommes, et lui avais raconté ce que ma vie était devenue depuis ma dernière visite.

À la place du marché, j’étais monté sur la vieille pierre de mémoire et tenté de voir ce que les yeux du Fou et son esprit extraordinaire avaient perçu ; rien ne m’était venu, si ce n’était l’insoutenable poids de son absence. Là où la mort de Molly avait créé un vide effrayant, si effrayant que je m’étais révélé incapable de supporter l’immobilité du corps et de l’esprit ( ???), l’absence du Fou me meurtrissait le ventre de son importance et de ce maelstrom d’émotions qui suivaient la moindre évocation de sa personne.

Je m’étais recroquevillé sur moi-même et pleuré sur ma solitude ; mon loup intérieur ne chercha même pas, à cet instant, à me persuader de me libérer des serres du passé. Je sentis le vague effleurement paniqué d’Ortie à la porte de mes murailles mentales – je l’agrippai aussi fermement qu’il m’était possible et plongeai avec elle dans une étreinte d’Art où notre deuil toucha à une finalité définitive. Molly n’avait pas créé qu’un vide ; elle avait cédé une plus grande place à ma fille et à sa progéniture.

J’avais alors refusé son invitation à attendre l’arrivée du clan par la pierre d’Art pour entreprendre ce voyage d’envergure – elle avait peur de me savoir seul. Je l’en dissuadai, lui assurant que Devoir, Umbre et Lourd avaient sans doute bien mieux à faire, et au petit matin, je pris la direction de la mythique ville des Anciens, apparemment nommée Kelsingra.

C’était là que mon dépaysement avait commencé ; dépassant les ruines, je découvris une rivière regorgeante de vie. Je n’avais jamais visité Trois-Noues et je le déplorai ; c’était un lieu magnifique, tout fait d’entrelacs de branches et de ponts raffinés. Je savais que Molly se serait réjouie d’un lieu pourvu de telles couleurs et de formes d’arts, et j’imaginais sans peine le Fou dominer cette population de sa majesté et de son excentricité, se pavanant dans ses atours de Sire Doré au cœur de cette Foule qui ne semblait pas connaître le vertige. Et je savais avec tout autant de certitude qu’Oeil-de-nuit aurait haï un tel lieu. Imaginer sa réaction me faisait à chaque fois sourire.

J’en étais à imaginer quelle île, quel pays j’irais visiter par la suite. À Terriville, les quais étaient dominés par une muraille sur laquelle les enfants et quelques visiteurs aimaient se percher et admirer l’efficace activité du port et des bateaux s’arrimant à grand renfort de cris. J’étais moi-même perché à quelques mètres d’un vieux couple local qui partageait un panier de fruits de mers à grand renfort de rires et de vieilles plaisanteries échangées à tort et à travers. Je les ignorais, ne sachant si je devais en être attendri ou terrassé par la jalousie. Molly et moi avions souvent imaginé de voyager en ces lieux. Elle rêvait de visiter les boutiques de la ville et de découvrir l’ingéniosité des artisans de Jamailla.

Alors que je rangeais ma moitié de pain dans mon sac, j’entendis autour de moi des exclamations de surprise ; observant l’agitation qui semblait frapper le quai, je remarquai de nombreuses personnes pointer l’arrivée d’un bateau à l’entrée du port, et vis plusieurs groupes d’enfants courir en la direction de ce que je devinais être le quai des taxes.

« … rentrer il y a deux semaines ? disait la vielle femme à son époux.

\- Cela signifie peut-être qu’ils auront plus de marchandises que prévu. Enfin, j’imagine.

\- Regarde-les, tout excités par l’arrivée d’une Vivenef. A croire qu’ils n’ont pas l’occasion d’en voir une tous les jours.

\- Pas n’importe laquelle, mon cœur. Tu sais bien que les enfants l’adorent. Il a toujours des histoires à raconter et des friandises à distribuer. »

La vieille femme gloussa, et je tournai un regard intéressé vers la Vivenef en question. Cela faisait longtemps que j’en avais vu une de mes propres yeux ; je me souvenais encore du malaise qui m’avait pris en voyant ces figures de proue se mouvoir et parler comme des humains. Saurais-je faire abstraction de cette sensation, maintenant que je connaissais l’origine de la magie du bois-sorcier ? Sans doute pas, mais je pourrais les observer sous un œil neuf.

Je descendis d’un bond de la muraille et subis avec une grimace la douleur qui attaqua mes pieds endormis. Ce n’était pas difficile de trouver son chemin : les enfants s’y dirigeaient par paquets, et j’eus bien du mal à me frayer un passage dans cette horde de bambins attirés par les friandises pour pouvoir lever des yeux intéressés sur la figure de proue…

Avant de sentir mon cœur rater un battement.

C’était mon propre visage qui scrutait avec amusement la foule d’enfants déchaînés, et des yeux d’un bleu éclatant qui les jugeait un à un alors qu’il tendait la main vers un petit promontoire à sa droite pour en tirer un sot rempli de friandises.

Je restai immobile tout du long qu’il ordonnait la petite foule et les faisait se mettre en ligne droite pour venir chercher leurs friandises tout droit importées des Îles des Epices, observant son nez identique au mien, fracturé et défigurant une figure que l’artiste avait représenté comme étant juvénile et imberbe. Les cheveux sombres de la Vivenef étaient retenus à l’arrière en une queue de cheval de guerrier, son visage se déformait en le même sourire amusé que le mien, et je retrouvais dans la forme de sa mâchoire et son haut front les traits propres à la lignée des Loinvoyant.

Etrangement, les enfants m’avaient mêlé à leur sage file d’attente, et quand mon tour vint de récupérer ma part de friandises, j’eus droit à un haussement de sourcil sceptique.

« Il est un peu vieux pour venir quémander des sucreries, non ? » dit la figure de proue haut et fort à l’homme qui pendait à ses côtés, se retenant sans grande peine à une corde tendue derrière lui.

Je vis l’homme murmurer à l’oreille de mon imitation en bois sorcier et vis mon visage écarquiller les yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils et, à ma plus grande horreur, se pencher vers moi.

Je crus qu’il allait m’attaquer ou m’attraper, aussi je reculai d’un pas avant qu’il ne me dise d’une voix terriblement grave qui fit se hérisser mes poils sur mes bras :

« Elle m’a quand même fait plus beau que toi.

\- Hein ? » fut tout ce que je réussis à dire.

Je reprenais petit à petit conscience de mon corps, et ce que j’avais d’abord pris pour de la colère de la part de la figure de proue se tourna petit à petit en déception, puis en méchant amusement.

« Elle ? » Ma question me sembla alors vide de sens comme la figure de proue se mettait à pouffer de rire, l’air complètement dépassé par ma stupidité.

« Parangon ! Pas plus de dix minutes, c’était notre marché ! » s’exclama sévèrement une voix au dessus de moi, et je repris mes esprits en me retournant pour voir une femme d’âge mur, sans doute plus de la cinquantaine, se laisser glisser le long d’une corde pendant contre la coque du navire. Les enfants s’éloignèrent à son approche, emprunts d’une forme de révérence rare à leur âge, et le dénommé Parangon inclina le haut de son torse à son arrivée avant d’attirer l’attention de la femme sur moi d’un regard indiscret.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais à ce pauvre… _Oh_ , fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux, et je me sentis alors rougir d’être au centre d’une telle attention.

\- Je suis désolé, m’empressai-je de dire, je m’en vais de ce pas libérer le passage, je… »

La femme m’agrippa par le poignet avant que je n’aie le temps de faire le moindre geste, et plongea ses yeux bruns dans les miens.

« Ne partez pas si vite. » Ses yeux brillaient d’une lueur étrange, comme si elle se trouvait sur le point de résoudre un mystère qu’elle n’avait jamais pu élucider. « Pas si vite. Pas sans quelques réponses. 

\- Je ne… commençai-je, mais elle m’interrompit en levant un doigt impérieux.

\- Le nom d’Ambre vous dit-il quelque chose ? »

Elle comprit bien vite en me voyant pâlir qu’il m’était familier.

* * *

Moi qui m’attendais à passer de longues journées en solitaire à explorer les moindres recoins de Terriville, je me retrouvai choisi comme spectateur de premier choix de l’activité vive d’un équipage aimant et dévoué à sa tâche. La femme ne tarda pas à se présenter : Althéa Trell, femme du capitaine Trell, et sans doute autant capitaine que son mari, au vu des ordres qu’elle éructait à son équipage et de la masse impressionnante de travail qu’elle abattait elle-même. On m’assit sur une caisse en me priant d’attendre que l’arrimage soit correctement effectué et qu’on accorde les permissions de sortie pour la soirée aux matelots.

J’étais bien trop abattu pour riposter aux ordres de cette bonne femme. Je vis passer plusieurs fois le jeune homme qui avait murmuré à l’oreille de Parangon depuis le haut du pont et devinai à ses traits et aux sourires attendris d’Althéa qu’il était son fils.

Ambre – voilà un nom que j’avais cru ne jamais plus entendre. Il surgissait d’un lointain passé, perdu dans un souvenir confus de disputes qui avaient dévoilé des vérités indésirables de la part de mon ami perdu. Parangon m’observait de loin sans jamais perdre son expression amusée, et j’avais la désagréable impression que son regard bleu devinait la moindre de mes pensées.

Quand enfin, je vis Althéa s’approcher de moi en compagnie d’un homme à la stature impressionnante et son garçon, j’étais dans un tel état d’abattement que je ne réagis à leur invitation à déjeuner qu’en voyant mon bras tiré par la poigne ferme, mais douce, de la femme. J’en avais oublié que j’avais déjà le ventre plein.

Sans doute aurais-je dû être surpris de constater qu’au lieu de m’amener dans une quelconque taverne, ils me conduisirent à une belle échoppe dont la terrasse donnait sur l’animation raffinée d’un recoin quelconque du marché. Je me contentai de commander une soupe tandis que les trois autres s’empressaient de choisir le menu le plus revigorant, et observai en silence ces trois inconnus bavarder tranquillement de leurs revenus, ressasser quelques anecdotes qu’ils avaient connu en pleine mer et discuter de leurs projets pour le temps qu’ils passeraient à quai.

« Vous avez l’air perdu, me confia Althéa en tournant soudainement son attention sur moi.

\- Quelque peu, oui, confiai-je à voix basse. Je ne m’attendais pas à… à ça.

\- Vous savez, me dit Brashen Trell avec un sourire amusé, vous êtes une sorte de légende, dans la famille. Dans la ville, même. Les rumeurs parlent encore de la splendide métamorphose de Parangon ; autrefois, ses yeux avaient été lacérés à coups de hache, et sur sa poitrine apparaissait une étoile à cinq branches. Avant ça, il avait la figure d’un homme d’âge mûr ; et elle était plutôt effrayante, non ?

\- Je confirme, dit Althéa, le regard vague, sans doute perdue dans ses souvenirs.

\- Et puis, d’un voyage à l’autre, Parangon est revenu à quai avec le visage d’un jeune homme avenant. Personne ne pouvait croire à un tel changement, à une telle finesse dans le travail de notre charpentière ; la réputation d’Ambre s’est envolée, et toute la ville s’est précipitée à sa boutique dès son retour pour lui acheter la moindre de ses babioles. Elle a dû quitter Terriville au bout d’un certain temps, hélas. Son nom est alors devenu une légende ; Parangon n’avait de cesse de vanter les talents de cette femme mystérieuse qui lui avait donné les traits de l’élu de son cœur. »

Je devinais à leurs sourires goguenards qu’on me voyait rougir.

« Il est vrai que je, hum, que je connais quelqu’un qui s’est fait connaître par ce nom, autrefois, et…

\- Vous êtes un membre de la famille à part entière, vous en rendez-vous compte ? m’interrompit le jeune homme. J’ai grandi sur ce navire ; Parangon m’a autant éduqué que ne l’ont fait mes parents. Je connais son visage – _votre_ visage depuis toujours.

\- La moindre des choses était donc de vous inviter à déjeuner. »

Je ne savais que leur dire ; ils étaient de parfaits étrangers. J’étais particulièrement mal à l’aise à l’idée qu’ils aient cet avantage sur moi, cette connaissance parfaite de mes traits alors que je venais tout juste de les rencontrer. Ils réveillaient des souvenirs désagréables, et le poids de l’absence du Fou se faisait ressentir avec une puissance redoublée dans ma poitrine à chaque anecdote sur Ambre qu’ils me relataient.

Plus ils en disaient, plus mon malaise grandissait ; je me demandais, à les entendre, si j’avais vraiment connu celui que je disais être mon ami le plus proche, plus proche qu’un ami même, à qui j’avais proclamé n’opposer aucune limite à nos liens. A cette personne en laquelle j’avais plongé pour la sauver de la mort. Je les entendais raconter comment Ambre les avait aidés à terrasser des Serpents de mer et des pirates et à négocier la paix entre Terriville et Jamailla, et c’était comme les entendre parler d’un étranger.

Ce n’était pas la première fois que j’avais affaire à cette sensation vertigineuse de trahison ; bien nombreuses étaient les fois où j’avais haï cette inégalité entre lui et moi. Le Fou savait tout de moi – sans doute était-il celui qui m’avait le mieux connu -, or je ne savais rien de lui. Et les entendre me raconter ces détails, comment Ambre préférait la solitude du haut du mat aux bavardages de l’équipage dans la salle commune, ou bien à quel point elle pouvait être intraitable sur son intimité, je ne m’en sentais que plus déstabilisé. Je le reconnaissais dans ces anecdotes, mais elles se mêlaient à des histoires dont je n’avais jamais eu vent, et leur présence ne rendait cela que plus vrai.

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser, dis-je au bout d’une heure, quand je ne pouvais plus supporter de les écouter me raconter une nouvelle fois à quel point Ambre s’agaçait quand quelqu’un critiquait mon nez.

\- Oh, mais nous voulions vous montrer sa boutique ! s’exclama Althéa.

\- Sa boutique, répétai-je d’une voix faible.

\- Oui ! Nous l’avons rachetée à son départ, de sorte à pouvoir continuer à vendre sa marchandise. Elle avait toujours promis qu’elle reviendrait nous voir, et qu’elle envisagerait peut-être de se réinstaller. Apparemment, les jours qu’elle a passés à manipuler le bois et à vendre ses créations étaient ceux qu’elle disait être les plus paisibles de sa vie. Alors, nous avons racheté sa boutique dans le marché du Désert des Pluies et l’avons entretenue en attendant qu’elle revienne. »

Je pesai le pour et le contre de sa proposition. Je n’avais aucune envie d’en apprendre plus sur cette étrangère, au vu du mal que la moindre information me faisait – mais une curiosité morbide et déplacée sur le passé du Fou, que je pouvais presque toucher du bout du doigt après vingt ans de séparation, me faisait croire que je regretterais toute ma vie de ne pas avoir introduit l’intimité de mon ami au moins une fois.

Je les suivis donc au travers d’un labyrinthe de rues dans lequel seul un habitué pouvait se retrouver aussi facilement.

Le marché du Désert des Pluies, réalisai-je rapidement, était l’un des lieux qui avait subi le moins de dégâts et qui gardait un semblant de l’ancienne architecture de la ville. Les produits affichés en vitrine étaient plus extravagants les uns que les autres, et la magie qui rayonnait de la plupart d’entre-deux excitait mes sens, tant et si bien que la dite boutique d’Ambre passait inaperçue au milieu du tintamarre visuel des autres devantures. 

La boutique affichait le symbole « ouvert », et je me demandai qui, de ses anciens amis, se chargeait de gérer la boutique en l’absence prolongée du Fou. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, inspirai un grand coup, puis grimpai lentement les deux marches menant à la porte et l’ouvris sur le tintement mélodieux d’une clochette invisible.

Je dus plisser les yeux face à la pénombre soudaine qui m’assaillit et avançai de quelques pas, laissant la place à la famille de rentrer dans la boutique à ma suite. Une odeur particulière, étrangement familière sans que j’arrive à la définir, régnait en ces lieux. C’était un lieu tout particulièrement encombré, où le moindre espace était envahi de sculptures de bois en tout genres. Des mobiles compliqués, simples et étrangement magnifiques pendaient du plafond et semblaient s’entrechoquer sous le coup d’une brise imaginaire. Je reconnaissais les teintes qu’avait choisi le Fou pour sa tanière ; le vert avait autrefois mis en évidence, embelli son teint ambré, et je devinais qu’il l’avait découvert en s’installant pour la première fois à Terriville.

Je retrouvais, en me promenant devant les multiples étagères, la touche du Fou dans toutes ses sculptures. Elles semblaient vibrer d’authenticité, et je sentais, en approchant mon visage des différents objets, un vague murmure d’Art, témoignant de la touche des doigts enchantés de mon ami. Je laissai la famille étrangère derrière-moi en me perdant dans une avalanche de souvenirs doucereux, et je me surpris à essuyer une larme en croisant une étagère entièrement dédiée à toutes sortes de sculptures de loups en compagnies de cerfs étrangement agressifs, prêts à charger.

Un bruissement de tissus se fit alors entendre ; je repris rapidement contenance pour pouvoir présenter une figure convenable au gérant de la boutique, mais à peine avais-je tourné les talons que je me voyais assailli sous une avalanche d’étoffes soyeuses sous lesquelles un corps se pressait contre moi.

En une fraction de seconde, trois détails attirèrent mon attention. Je sentais cette personne blottir son visage contre mon cou, et je réalisai que la seule odeur s’émanant de ce corps était celle, très discrète, d’un savon parfumé à l’abricot. Son existence restait indétectable à mon vif – et j’aurais reconnu le rythme et le timbre de cette respiration entre mille, ces sanglots étouffés qui venaient faire s’échouer contre mon cœur des expirations tièdes et bienvenues.

Nous fumes deux, alors, à nous étreindre de toutes nos forces, sanglotant comme des enfants que nous n’étions plus depuis longtemps ; je passai mes bras autour de son cou, serrant une poignée de cheveux entre mes mains, refusant de le lâcher, qu’importe le prix, qu’importent les rires attendris de ces étrangers, qu’importe la faim, les heures ou les dangers. Je tenais le Fou entre mes bras pour la première fois depuis vingt ans, et pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps, cet affreux poids dans ma poitrine semblait se détendre, ne pouvant plus retenir les larmes qui s’écoulaient à flots de mes yeux.

« Vingt ans déjà, et te serrer dans mes bras me procure la même sensation qu’autre fois. » souffla-t-il entre deux sanglots, et à cela, je ne pus que le serrer plus fort encore. 

Je le relâchai en riant, nerveusement sans doute, après lui avoir fait effectuer une petite pirouette au dessus du sol, et pour faire écho à ces anciens jours où nous avions affronté mille périls, attrapai son visage entre mes mains et posai mon front contre le sien.

Ses yeux perlés de larmes semblèrent rutiler d’émotion, et le petit rire qu’il laissa échapper à cet instant là me sembla être la chose la plus précieuse au monde – je pris soin de le sceller dans un coin particulier de ma mémoire, où je savais que je le chérirais à tout jamais à mes heures les plus sombres.

Nous nous regardâmes de longues minutes, reprenant petit à petit notre souffle à la suite d’une telle émotion ; je pris soin alors, en m’écartant, d’étudier son visage, ses couleurs et sa posture. Il n’avait pas changé depuis nos derniers adieux incomplets, mais je ne m’en étonnais guère. Moi même, je n’avais pas vieilli d’un jour ; les soins intensifs que j’avais autrefois subis de la part de mon clan d’art m’avaient figé dans le temps, laissant mes amis, ma femme, ses enfants, vieillir et rattraper mon âge sans que je puisse atteindre moi-même l’apogée de ma vie.

J’avais longtemps maudit ce sort ; comment pouvait-on attendre d’un homme de supporter sa femme vieillir sans pouvoir la suivre dans cette métamorphose que tout couple se doit d’affronter ensemble ? Mais maintenant que je serrais les épaules du Fou entre mes mains, que j’observais ses yeux sombres et sa chevelure brune, sa peau qui pouvait passer pour un bronzage intensif et son sourire timide, qui n’osait trop croire à la réalité de la situation, j’envisageais ce sort sous une autre perspective.

Un vague toussotement se fit alors entendre, et sans laisser le Fou se détacher de mon étreinte, jetai un coup d’œil aux Trell qui n’avaient pas bougé de leur place. Un sourire narquois et identique défigurait chacune de leurs bouches.

« Vous auriez pu me dire… commençai-je d’une voix éteinte, mais l’esprit vif du Fou l’entraîna à me couper net dans mes reproches.

\- Vous ne lui avez rien dit ?

\- On voulait vous faire la surprise, répondit Althéa, l’air particulièrement fière d’elle. Et je pense que c’est réussi. »

Les deux hommes hochèrent vivement la tête, et le Fou laissa échapper un petit gloussement. Il posa sa main sur la mienne et m’entraîna délicatement à sa suite dans l’arrière boutique, écartant un large rideau d’où s’échappa une flopée de lumière, faisant signe à la famille Trell de le suivre. J’observai avec une certaine admiration le mouvement fluide de sa robe, notai sans m’étonner du peu de formes qu’elle révélait, refusant de mettre les soit disant atouts du Fou en valeur.

Ce n’était pas son atelier, contrairement à ce que j’avais d’abord pensé. Un salon des plus coquets nous accueillit, inondé de lumière provenant d’une grande fenêtre donnant sur l’arrière cour. Les Trell semblaient bien à leur aise et allèrent s’installer rapidement sur des fauteuils rembourrés de velours d’un brun sombre qui reluisait d’une lueur dorée ; le Fou relâcha ma main en m’adressant un sourire tendre et partit chercher quelques verres dans un bar sophistiqué à proximité ainsi qu’une bouteille cachée dans un nébuleux tiroir. Je restai planté là, ne sachant que faire de mes bras ni de mes jambes, à l’observer voguer de droite à gauche, ses gestes tendres et gracieux, si différents de ses mouvements saccadés et impétueux – masculins, réalisai-je soudainement – que je lui avais toujours connus.

« Ne restez-pas planté là la bouche grande ouverte et venez vous asseoir ! » dit Brashen d’un ton bourru sous les sourires goguenards des deux autres.

Je rougis et allai m’asseoir – ou plutôt me laisser tomber – dans un immense coussin qui s’enfonça sous moi pour me soutenir dans une position avachie des plus dégradantes, mais ô combien confortable. Tous rirent de mon exclamation surprise quand je sentis le siège céder sous moi, ne faisant qu’en rajouter encore plus à mon embarras.

« Je crois que je vais devoir vous laisser vous servir vous-mêmes, dit le Fou en revenant vers nous, les joues rouges et l’air désolé. »

Je ne fus pas le seul à remarquer à quel point ses mains tremblaient quand il posa les cinq petits verres sur la table. « Ce que tu as l’air émue ! s’exclama Althéa d’un ton faussement surpris.

\- C’est une sacré surprise que vous m’avez faite-là, répondit le Fou en baissant timidement les yeux – j’y vis là un jeu d’acteur particulièrement convainquant et en fus définitivement troublé. J’ai bien cru que mon cœur me lâchait quand j’ai cru voir la version miniature de Parangon se promener dans ma boutique.

\- Moi aussi ! répliqua Althéa. Il s’est fait attraper par la horde de gamins à notre arrivée au port ; Parangon a d’abord cru qu’il voulait des friandises, lui aussi. Dis-toi qu’il n’a pas reconnu son propre visage.

\- Il n’a pas très souvent l’occasion de s’observer dans un miroir, tu sais, répondit Brashen.

\- Parangon m’a avoué avoir trouvé son visage plutôt familier, mais il n’a fait le lien qu’à partir du moment où je le lui ai dit, ajouta leur fils en hochant vivement la tête.

\- A-t-il toujours été aussi taciturne ? s’enquit Athéna en me désignant d’un geste du menton.

\- Je crois qu’il est juste sous le choc, souffla le Fou en levant ses yeux vers moi, m’observant par dessous ses cils en un geste typiquement féminin. »

J’en oubliai de répondre.

« Euh, oui. Oui, je ne m’y attendais pas. » Je toussotai vaguement pour cacher ma gêne et réalisai que je me grattais l’arrière du crâne depuis un certain temps déjà. Reposant vivement ma main sur mes cuisses, je détournai les yeux de la comédie déstabilisante du Fou. « Je ne pensais pas le… la revoir un jour. Vraiment pas, à vrai dire. » Je baissai les yeux. « J’ai entrepris ce voyage seul, dans l’espoir d’y voir un peu plus clair.

\- Molly ? murmura le Fou en s’asseyant à mes côtés sur un fauteuil semblable avec beaucoup plus de dignité que moi, faisant en sorte que je sois le seul à l’entendre. »

Je ne pus qu’hocher sinistrement la tête pour toute réponse. Il attrapa ma main et la serra entre ses doigts frais ; je lui offris un pâle sourire.

L’atmosphère se détendit quelque peu quand Althéa annonça au Fou qu’elle lui avait rapporté quelques présents de leur escale à Partage, et je pus les écouter bavarder sur des potins de tel ou tel roi des pirates du nom du bateau à mon effigie et je ne savais quelle princesse aux épices intéressée par une quelconque alliance tout en m’enfonçant plus encore dans mon siège étrange, portant à mes lèvres le petit verre d’alcool sans vraiment y prêter attention. Le goût m’assaillit avec force, et des souvenirs lointains d’un été passé à boire cette liqueur d’abricot me vinrent à l’esprit, étrangement coordonnés avec l’ambiance sereine dans laquelle le Fou nous avait subtilement installés.

* * *

Le départ de la famille Trell sonna la fermeture de la boutique bien plus tôt que je soupçonnais être l’heure habituelle, et nous nous enfermâmes dans ce petit salon qu’il révéla être au moyen d’un cliquetis de meubles habiles une chambre à coucher. En un tour de main et en abaissant moult battants d’armoires, la pièce fut métamorphosée, présentant un lit volumineux et une litière d’aspect luxueux que le Fou entreposa devant l’âtre. Il fit apparaître une nouvelle bouteille et nous nous pelotonnâmes dans cette paillasse recouverte de soie en échangeant de vieilles plaisanteries, sombrant facilement dans l’euphorie due à ce brandy d’abricot et une gêne tenace qui semblait ne pas vouloir nous quitter.

Comme nous descendions vaguement d’une vague de rires dus à une blague particulièrement bien aboutie du Fou, nous laissâmes planer un silence équivoque ; ce fut moi qui, à ma grande surprise, vins briser la glace :

« Ambre, donc.

\- Ambre, répondit-il à voix basse, les doigts enserrant le petit verre, laissant son attention se déporter sur les flammes mourantes. C’était la meilleure des options. Je n’avais plus d’argent à dépenser à la cour, et de toute façon, avec ma dernière mue, je n’aurais pas pu reprendre le rôle du Sire Doré.

\- Tu savais où je vivais, dis-je. Tu aurais pu m’écrire, ne serait-ce qu’une fois, pour m’assurer que tu allais bien.

\- J’ai essayé. Plusieurs fois, Fitz. Je te le jure – j’ai essayé. Je crois bien que je dois garder des brouillons de lettres que j’ai commencé à t’écrire quelque part – je n’ai jamais pu me résoudre à t’envoyer quoique ce soit.

\- De peur de changer quelque chose dans ton aveuglement ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Un seul mot de ta part, insistai-je. Un seul. Je n’aurais rien demandé de plus.

\- À une époque… commença-t-il avant de s’interrompre, soupirer, gigoter légèrement, replacer ses pieds sous son corps et reposer son épaule légèrement contre la mienne. À une époque, j’aurais su que c’était la chose à faire. T’écrire. Mais tu n’as pas idée de ce que c’est que d’avancer sans savoir ce que nos actions entraîneront dans le futur.

\- Si. Si, crois-moi.

\- Non Fitz, tu ne sais pas, parce que tu n’as jamais connu une autre possibilité d’envisager le monde et les conséquences de cette façon. » Il leva ses yeux sur moi, un léger sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. « À une époque, nous étions le prophète blanc et le catalyseur, qui ont sauvé le monde plus d’une fois et ramené les dragons sur terre. C’était ton rôle que d’avancer à l’aveuglette, et le mien de te guider. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c’est de perdre une telle capacité de compréhension des causes à effet, la science de l’effet papillon, parce que justement, tu ne l’as jamais eue. Autrefois, j’aurais su qu’il valait mieux pour l’ordre des choses que je t’envoie cette lettre.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dis-je, le voyant détourner les yeux à nouveau.

\- J’aurais su qu’en te l’envoyant, tu aurais su où je me trouvais, et que sans doute, tu ne serais jamais venu me retrouver. »

Le silence suivit ces paroles, et je sentis l’écho de cette vieille meurtrissure due à sa longue, trop longue absence, se réveiller en mon sein. Je portai vaguement une main à mon ventre pour tenter de l’assourdir d’une pression ; je réalisais, après l’avoir oubliée, à quel point elle blessait, ô combien elle était indésirable. Je ne regrettais pas de l’avoir retrouvé. Et je n’étais pas sûr qu’avoir reçu une lettre indiquant son adresse m’aurait empêché de venir le retrouver non plus. D’un petit coup de l’épaule, je le sortis de sa torpeur et lui offris un sourire bon enfant.

« Je pense que tu n’avais que ces deux choix, Fou ; et qu’importe le choix, je pense j’aurais toujours fini par te revenir. Alors qu’importe ce que l’on changera au destin du monde, je pense qu’il en était toujours ainsi. »

Le Fou écarquilla un instant les yeux ; j’observai la fine courbe de son long nez, la ligne droite de ses lèvres remplies, ses cils fournis et sombres qui battaient vivement contre sa joue, et trouvai pour la première fois dans son visage une crédibilité à son rôle de femme. Ses yeux étaient embués ; je passai un pouce sur sa joue pour y récupérer une larme qui vint s’y faufiler. Il laissa reposer sa joue contre ma main.

« Pourquoi une femme ? Pourquoi revenir sous une apparence que tes amis connaissaient déjà ? Pourquoi ne pas recommencer, comme tu l’as toujours fait avant? soufflai-je.

\- Parce que je voulais les revoir, pouvoir leur reparler comme autrefois, répondit-il en rivant ses yeux dans les miens – j’eus bien du mal à soutenir son regard. Parce que j’ai aimé cette époque de ma vie. J’ai aimé être une femme.

\- Cela comporte de nombreux inconvénients, murmurai-je. 

\- Et d’autres avantages. »

Il baissa son regard sur ma bouche alors et, ce faisant, se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure. Je fus surpris par la réponse qu’eut mon corps à ce geste typiquement féminin, cette montée de désir additionnée à une vague de tendresse qui me poussèrent à me pencher pour dérober cette lèvre et la faire mienne.

Un bref instant s’écoula où nul n’osa bouger ; quelque peu déboussolé par mon geste et submergé par des émotions inédites, je crus prendre son inertie pour une invitation. Mes doigts glissèrent de sa joue pour aller enserrer sa nuque avant que mon autre main ne la rejoigne, me pressant quelque peu contre Ambre et l’invitant à ce qu’on s’embrasse à nouveau –

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

Je repris violemment conscience de notre situation à l’entente de sa voix que je soupçonnais volontairement redevenue dure et masculine. Je n’eus pas le temps de me dégager de lui car déjà, il reculait sur la paillasse, une main posée sur ses lèvres, et reprenait tant bien que mal pied à terre pour se tenir debout face à moi.

« Je… »

Je ne savais trop quoi dire, en réalité, et le Fou le vit très bien, au vu de la colère que je sentais irradier de lui.

« Je vais me coucher. » dit-il d’une voix sèche.

Interloqué, je le vis éteindre les deux lampes qui reposaient sur la table abandonnée, se cacher derrière un paravent et en ressortir vêtu d’une longue chemise de nuit voluptueuse. Il ne m’accorda pas le moindre regard et s’enfonça dans ses draps avec une rapidité témoignant de sa subite froideur, me laissant seul à contempler son dos sans trop savoir ce qu’il nous arrivait.

« Fou, je…

\- Dors, Fitz. Nous parlerons demain. »

Je me tus, parfaitement immobile, tentant en vain de tendre mon Art ou mon vif vers lui ; il leur était entièrement imperméable.

« Fou… »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Bien-Aimé » essayai-je cette fois à voix basse ; je le vis se recroqueviller sur lui même, éparpillant ses longs cheveux bruns sur le coussin de sorte que je ne pouvais plus en voir que les pointes.

Lentement, je me levai, m’important peu de mon verre vide qui tomba au sol ou du fait que je manquai de m’emmêler les pieds dans le drap de soie ; je le vis roulé en boule sur lui-même, cachant son visage dans les draps. Je devinais, au vu de ses épaules qui tressautaient lentement, qu’il sanglotait sans pouvoir se contrôler. Avec un soupir, je me glissai à mon tour dans les couvertures et vins glisser une main contre son ventre pour l’attirer à moi.

« Shh, fis-je contre ses cheveux, me rappelant de cette fois où je l’avais tenu contre moi toute une nuit alors qu’il sortait tout juste d’un cauchemar, et déposai un bref baiser sur son crâne. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

\- Mille fois, m’interrompit-il d’une voix tremblante, mille fois, j’ai envisagé nos retrouvailles. Mille fois, si ce n’est plus, j’ai cherché ma vision, cherché à toucher cette connaissance du futur. Je n’avais que ces vieux souvenirs de possibilités où je te mentais, où je nous voyais nous étreindre que sous une fausse promesse. Tu n’as pas idée, Fitz, d’ô combien il m’a été difficile de me retenir de te mentir pour avoir l’illusion de ton désir. Mais jamais je n’aurais imaginé que ce jour vienne, jamais je n’ai cru…

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. »

Je le berçai contre moi de longues minutes, attendant qu’il reprenne contenance sans savoir ce qui le travaillait, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes maladroites, sans queue ni tête. Enfin, il sembla se calmer, sa respiration se faisant plus lente et régulière. J’en profitai pour le serrer plus fermement et fermer les yeux, songeant qu’il avait enfin sombré dans le sommeil.

Le Fou se retourna cependant, lentement, comme s’il redoutait ma réaction ; j’eus l’impression d’un animal prudent qui s’attendait à me voir lui échapper, aussi je me contentai de relâcher légèrement ma prise pour lui permettre de glisser entre mes bras et me faire face. Il ne parla pas, se contentant de garder les yeux baissés sur le col de ma chemise avec laquelle il avait commencé à jouer.

« Pourquoi ? lâcha-t-il soudainement d’une voix rauque. Pourquoi m’as-tu embrassé ? »

Je pris le temps de réfléchir, entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux sombres autour de mes doigts. La réponse était étrangement simple – et libératrice.

« Parce que j’en avais envie. » Un silence, pendant lequel il osa lever les yeux vers moi. « Parce que j’en _ai_ envie. »

Timidement, il vint poser le bout de ses doigts sur ma joue ; je fermai les yeux à ce contact pour entendre mon cœur que je n’avais pas su jusqu’alors être affolé battre dans mes oreilles.

Un bruissement de draps plus tard, ses lèvres allaient à l’encontre des miennes. Je pris soin de ne pas le brusquer, le laissant guider le baiser, glissant ma paume le long de ses bras anormalement froids pour calmer ses tremblements et sentir sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule à mon contact. C’était un baiser étrangement apaisant, instinctivement coordonné, comme si nos rôles n’avaient jamais eu d’autre but que nous mener à cet aboutissement.

Doucement, je me laissai retomber sur les coussins et le Fou me suivit en posant ses mains sur les côtés de ma tête ; je repoussai ses cheveux qui me tombaient dans les yeux et les lui caressai, dirigeant son visage pour me permettre de lui baiser le front, un œil, la joue, glisser mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire et inspirer son odeur au creux de son cou que je recouvris de mes lèvres. Sa prise sur les draps se fit plus ferme, sa respiration plus saccadée ; je me sentais moi-même plus brusque dans mes gestes, le pousser à me chevaucher, étrangement excité à l’idée de sentir son corps indiscernable sous sa large chemise de nuit se presser contre moi. Je sentais le mystère de son genre planer, mais même cette situation de proximité ne me permettait pas d’en venir à bout.

Mais je me rendis bien vite compte que je n’étais peut-être pas prêt à affronter cette vérité, quelle qu’elle soit.

Je ralentis mes mouvements précipités, l’embrassant avec une douceur qui contrastait avec mes avances précédentes. Sans doute que le Fou s’en rendit compte sans vraiment vouloir l’accepter : ses mains descendirent brusquement au col de ma chemise dont il s’acharna à défaire les boutons. J’y joins les miennes pour stopper son geste et il recula brusquement pour me regarder.

Il était échevelé, ses lèvres rougies par le baiser et le frottement de ma barbe naissante, terriblement obscènes, à l’image de ses pupilles dilatées. Je me demandai un instant ce qui m’avait pris d’arrêter cette créature merveilleuse dans sa démarche et dus me forcer à calquer l’image de mon meilleur ami d’enfance à cette silhouette éthérée qui m’effrayait, que je n’arrivais pas à définir. Je l’embrassai à nouveau avec une douceur que j’espérais lui faire accepter mon refus et le basculai à nouveau sur le dos où je pris soin d’approfondir notre baiser avec les touchés simples de la tendresse dont je chassai toute forme de désir. Il finit par s’y plier, sans doute avec un dépit plus profond qu’il ne souhaitait l’avouer.

Le Fou finit par le briser définitivement en se blottissant dans mes bras, étrangement silencieux, et je me doutais qu’il veillait encore sur mon sommeil quand je sombrai dans le pays des rêves.

* * *

C’est de la sorte que nous affrontâmes une suite de journées à la saveur de miel et d’abricot ; pas un seul instant ne laissions l’autre échapper à notre vue. Nous dormions ensemble comme deux chiots recherchant le réconfort de l’autre pour échapper à la nuit froide et hostile qui planait irrémédiablement sur nous, synonyme de cette solitude que nous espérions avoir définitivement vaincue. Jamais il ne s’éloignait vraiment, et son regard chaleureux semblait suivre le moindre de mes mouvements, porteur d’une émotion précieuse et incertaine qu’il craignait de la lui voir dérobée. Jamais il ne me touchait le premier, jamais il ne me faisait savoir ce que ses pensées recelaient, et sans doute qu’il me les cachait dans un bref espoir de préserver cette intimité à laquelle il donnait tant d’importance.

J’y voyais là une forme de timidité et de pudeur que je n’avais jamais envisagée sous une telle forme ; ses atours étaient somptueux, bien que le mettant bien peu en valeur, volontairement amples et qui ne cessaient jamais d’onduler au moindre de ses mouvements, renvoyant des reflets savants à celui qui voyait son regard captivé par la richesse de ses robes ; ses manières s’accordaient à son déguisement, ses mouvements étaient gracieux et il cachait son énergie habituelle sous une forme de maladresse tout simplement charmante ; et c’était ainsi que je le redécouvrais entièrement, percevant, pour la première fois, cette pudeur comme les manières parfois calculées ou parfois sincères d’une femme. Je m’étais attendu à ce que cette féminité disparaisse de notre intimité, mais seules ses paroles révélaient l’ami d’enfance qu’il avait toujours été, et même si je voyais que sa façon de faire, ses mimiques, son rire spontané et ses sourires narquois et taquins ne changeaient guère des souvenirs que je gardais de lui, je ne pouvais m’empêcher de les voir s’accorder étrangement avec la personnalité d’Ambre. Ce n’était pas tant que je le voyais désormais comme une femme ou que ses talents de comédien étaient si bons qu’ils parvenaient à m’abuser de la sorte, mais plutôt que désormais, je comprenais ce que le Fou avait autrefois voulu dire en présentant Ambre comme étant une partie de lui.

Il ne venait jamais faire le premier pas, et je devinais que cela était uniquement dû au respect qu’il m’avait toujours réservé, celui de ne jamais vouloir m’imposer ses désirs. Aussi venais-je l’embrasser quand l’envie me prenait, et j’étais surpris de la fréquence de ces pulsions. Il m’accueillait toujours avec un délice qui se retrouvait dans la saveur de ses baisers, et ses gestes étaient précautionneux, comme s’il redoutait un autre rejet que celui qui avait vu notre premier rapprochement.

Je ne savais moi-même que faire de mes sentiments ; je le voyais agir quotidiennement en femme et devenais alors certain de mon désir. Mais quand je superposais à cette image la figure de mon ami d’enfance, je me voyais assailli par une tendresse qui se superposait au désir fulgurant que j’avais pour Ambre et une peur tenace. Je me délectais de notre rapprochement et le craignais avec une intensité proche de la maladie. Tout allait bien, me disais-je souvent, tout allait bien tant que nous ne faisions que nous embrasser. L’embrasser était merveilleux. Je ne pouvais m’en lasser. J’aimais l’embrasser, et je repoussais de toutes mes forces mes peurs jusqu’à ce qu’elles reviennent à l’assaut quand je l’entendais céder indéniablement sous mes caresses – ou que je me voyais, moi, y prendre un plaisir sauvage et incompréhensible.

La vie continuait cependant son course superposais à cette image la fnt en femme et devenais alors certain de mon désir. Mais quand je superposais à cette image la f, et je réalisais la portée des paroles de la famille Trell : la boutique d’Ambre était en effet très prisée. Nous recevions en moyenne une centaine de clients par jour, la plupart des jeunes filles très enthousiastes accompagnées de leurs pères prêts à débourser une fortune en bijoux de bois. Il y avait aussi une myriade d’enfants qui apparaissaient à toute heure de la journée et tournaient autour d’un grand panier rempli de perles : Ambre les traitait comme des rois.

« Ils font la collection de mes perles. » m’expliqua-t-il quand je vis chacun des enfants repartir avec trois nouvelles perles dans leur poche en ayant dépensé une somme dérisoire. « C’est extrêmement facile à graver ; je les fais à partir de restes de bois que j’aurais utilisé pour des plus grands travaux. On y retrouve toujours des formes abstraites, tu sais. Ça ne me coute rien, et à eux non plus. 

\- C’est mignon. » dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

Et comme le Fou remuait les sourcils de bas en haut d’un air provocateur, nous dûmes nous éclipser quelques minutes dans l’arrière boutique pour pouvoir nous embrasser fougueusement. Cet épisode n’était pas isolé, et j’avais souvent l’impression que nous n’étions que deux adolescents qui cherchaient à vivre une belle histoire en cachette. 

* * *

Je m’étonnais de voir qu’Ambre avait un grand nombre de prétendants ; nombreux étaient les jeunes marchands qui prenaient la peine de venir lui passer le bonjour, et ce plusieurs fois par semaine. Le Fou m’avait assigné le devoir d’épousseter ses sculptures, et quand ils me voyaient négliger de la sorte mon travail à traîner les oreilles sous les gloussements affectés d’Ambre sans que cette dernière, qui le voyait bien, ne me fasse la moindre remontrance, j’avais bien souvent droit à un regard noir.

La popularité de la boutique d’Ambre n’allait bien évidemment pas sans quelques problèmes. Beaucoup considéraient sa place de choix dans le marché du Désert des Pluies comme étant particulièrement offensante, étant donné qu’il vendait des marchandises n’ayant absolument rien à voir avec ce commerce-là. Ils se présentaient tout aussi souvent que ses prétendants, l’accaparant de longues minutes à proposer bon nombre d’arrangement, de partenariats ou de rachats de la boutique.

Un après-midi pendant lequel le Fou m’avait envoyé au marché pour lui ramener quelques emplettes hors du commun (je ne voyais absolument pas ce qu’il comptait faire avec du sable épicé, mais enfin, je n’allais pas demander), je revins avec quelque peu de retard pour entendre des cris provenant de la boutique qui ne valaient rien de bon.

Je ne sus trop ce qui me prit au moment où je posai pied dans l’univers qu’avait créé le Fou, mais à le voir acculé contre un mur, s’égosillant contre un homme qui semblait vouloir rivaliser avec la capacité des poumons de mon ami, je perdis mon sang froid, et l’instant suivant, mon sang battait contre mes doigts là où j’avais asséné un coup de poing à l’indésirable qui se recroquevillait au sol, une main plaquée contre sa joue. J’étais prêt à me jeter sur lui et refaire le portrait à cet immonde marchand qui osait lever la voix dans la demeure du Fou…

L’instant d’après cependant, je me retrouvais moi-même à genoux, le bras tordu dans mon dos par la poigne ferme et toujours aussi surprenante de mon ami. Il se baissa pour que sa bouche vienne murmurer à mon oreille d’une voix glaciale :

« Je te jure que si tu recommences, tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Pas pendant dix ans, pas pendant vingt ans, mais tout simplement jamais. »

Il me relâcha avec brusquerie et s’avança alors vers l’homme qui recula pitoyablement sur ses fesses, l’air véritablement épouvanté.

« Ce contrat que vous vouliez signer ? » dit Ambre d’une voix calme et terrifiante en attrapant un petit rouleau de parchemin posé négligemment sur sa table. « Voilà ce que j’en fais. Voilà ce que je fais des gains que je vous avais proposés ! » Elle déchira d’un geste majestueux le petit document et le jeta à la figure de l’homme. « Je suis prête à demander assistance au Conseil des Marchands et présenter la requête d’une dérogation, peu m’importe que les règles viennent à être brisées ! Ce ne sera pas la première fois que Terriville sera confronté à une telle exception. J’ai assez d’argent pour me permettre de bouleverser les règles du beau monde. Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je tâcherai de les informer de toutes les avances insidieuses et des menaces que j’ai endurées ces derniers mois ! Et maintenant, du balais ! »

L’homme s’en fut sans demander son reste ; comme le Fou restait immobile, tâchant de respirer profondément dans l’espoir de retrouver son calme, je pris la peine de me redresser silencieusement. Pas assez sans doute, car le Fou se retourna vers moi, échevelé et l’air d’une véritable furie.

« De quel droit oses-tu me mettre dans une telle position de faiblesse, de quel droit oses-tu te mêler de mes affaires ? » s’exclama-t-il en se précipitant sur moi, me repoussant d’un vigoureux geste du bras.

« Position de faiblesse ? répétai-je, incrédule. Je t’ai défendu ! Cet homme te voulait clairement du mal, alors je suis intervenu ! Tu ne t’attendais tout de même pas à ce que je te laisse…

\- Si ! répliqua-t-il, sa voix montant dans les aigus, et terriblement féminine. Si, c’est ce que j’attends de toi ! Je crois que tu as tendance à te laisser berner un peu trop facilement par mon déguisement, FitzChevalerie, car jamais auparavant, tu n’aurais pu croire que je serais incapable de me défendre ! Et si c’est ça l’attitude que je dois recevoir de toi pour que tu me considères comme une femme, alors je préfèrerais encore te voir disparaître de ma vue !

\- Je ne te prends pas pour une…

\- Alors comment expliques-tu notre rapprochement ? éructa-t-il, avec tant de dédain que j’en restai abasourdi. Non, Fitz, je ne veux pas de cette condescendance envers mon rôle de femme, car ce n’est pas l’attitude que j’imaginais de toi, et ce n’est pas un rôle de femme soumise que je veux aborder ! Les femmes n’ont que très peu de chances de faire leur preuve dans ce monde, et chacune de ces chances est décisive ; laisse-en passer une seule, et c’en est fini de ma liberté, de mon influence à Terriville, de l’image que je cherche à donner à toutes ces marchandes emprisonnées dans leur rôle d’épouses ! Cette situation était compliquée certes, mais j’étais sur le point de l’arranger. Et maintenant, je vais devoir dépenser des sommes astronomiques pour… »

Je ne lui laissai pas le loisir d’interrompre sa tirade ; ses mots moururent contre ma bouche comme je l’attirais avec force par la nuque, résistant à ses coups alors qu’il cherchait à s’éloigner et ravalant ses protestations à force de baisers.

« Fitz, non, je… Arrête… Tu ne… Fitz !

\- Je ne te prends pas pour une femme, soufflai-je alors qu’il gigotait de telle sorte qu’il m’était devenu impossible de l’embrasser. Je ne te prends pas pour un homme. Je ne te prends que pour un fou. »

Il s’immobilisa alors, les yeux écarquillés, et je plongeai à nouveau sur ses lèvres pour entamer un baiser qu’il voulait d’abord incertain, puis de plus en plus ému alors que je l’attirais au travers du rideau pour arriver dans le petit salon ; là, je me cognai contre son bureau et eus à peine le temps de songer à quel point ce meuble arrivait à point nommé car l’instant d’après, je le soulevais pour l’y asseoir et dévorer la moindre parcelle de peau que son cou offrait de baisers brûlants et suçons qui lui arrachaient des frissons incontrôlables.

« Fitz, je crois qu’on… Ah ! lâcha-t-il en se cambrant alors que je mordillais sa clavicule. Fitz, arrête, je t’en prie, je ne pourrai pas… pas me contrô – »

Je pense que je refusai, à voix haute ou par le contact de ses doigts enchantés et nus sur ma peau, je ne saurais trop dire ; l’expérience m’avait habitué à réagir instinctivement au premier assaut d’Art, et mes murailles vinrent me protéger de la folie sans me libérer totalement de la puissance de notre lien et du plaisir intense qui s’en échappait, me faisant, l’espace d’un instant, partager le plaisir du Fou. Sans doute que je partageai mon excitation avec la sienne car je me sentis au bord de l’explosion, devenant brusque, insistant. Il retira sa main de mon cou, tentant tant bien que mal de me préserver de son toucher, mais il m’effleurait par saccades alors qu’ils ne pouvait s’empêcher de caresser mon dos qu’il avait atteint en glissant sa main sous ma chemise.

« Tu sais je ne – je – je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si tu devais me… me repousser, je-

\- Pourquoi te repousserais-je ? soufflai-je avant de gémir comme ses doigts touchaient une nouvelle fois ma peau au moment même où je lui léchais le lobe. »

Il ne répondit pas – et c’était pour le mieux. Autant j’aimais ses gémissements, autant il commençait à m’agacer à essayer de me faire changer d’avis, alors que je n’avais pas été aussi sûr de moi depuis bien longtemps.

L’embrassant avec plus de fougue que je pensais en avoir, je tâchai de délacer les rubans qui retenaient sa robe; je pouvais sentir son appréhension sans même le contact de ses doigts et tâchai d’attendrir mon baiser, reposant mon front contre le sien le temps que je fasse glisser l’épais tissu sur ses épaules frêles. Il la laissa retomber sur le bureau puis vint caresser mes cheveux, s’y agrippant presque, de peur de me voir fuir, sans doute, et vint m’embrasser doucement le front le temps de rassembler son courage.

« Je peux… je peux être… je peux être une femme, si tu le veux, Fitz, souffla-t-il dans mes cheveux. »

J’écarquillai les yeux – je ne comprenais pas ce que cela voulait dire. Cela n’avait aucun sens.

« Ou du moins, faire de mon mieux – je ferai ce qu’il faut, Bien-Aimé. »

Je relevai la tête et l’observai qui détournait les yeux, rougissant – et honteux.

« Tu es un homme, dis-je en levant une main pour entortiller une de ses mèches folles, puis, voyant qu’il refusait toujours de croiser mon regard, agrippai son menton pour le forcer à me regarder. Tu es un homme.

\- J’en ai les… attributs.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais j’ai en moi assez de femme pour pouvoir agir en conséquence, et…

\- Tais-toi, l’interrompis-je durement, et il dû voir mon agacement car il ne chercha pas à m’interrompre. Depuis nos retrouvailles, tu t’entêtes à créer ce mur et à refuser d’accepter l’évidence. Je t’aime, Fou, et je te désire ; homme ou femme, peu importe. Toute ta personne, je me rends compte maintenant, est entièrement désirable. Vois seulement dans quel état je suis. Mais non, tu t’entêtes, tu… tu es même plus têtu que moi – dis-toi bien ça, Fou : tu es plus têtu que celui qu’Umbre appelait « FitzTêtu » quand je m’entêtais à ne pas comprendre ses leçons.

\- Plus têtu que FitzTêtu, souffla-t-il, écarquillant les yeux.

\- Tu es digne de porter mon titre, répondis-je doucement. Digne de porter mon nom.

\- Ton nom, répéta-t-il, comme s’il avait trop peur de voir ce cadeau lui échapper.

\- Fitz, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres, assez près pour qu’il puisse savourer l’échange et que je reçoive sa part à mon tour.

\- Bien-Aimé. »

Tout devint confus à cet instant où je vis l’amour qu’il me portait déborder de son regard ; je bataillai avec sa robe d’intérieur tandis qu’il déboutonnait ma chemise, arrachant quelques uns de mes boutons sans que nous y prêtions la moindre importance. Il sembla tout perdre de sa timidité alors ; ses gestes se firent plus nerveux et entreprenants, il n’hésitait plus à suivre les mouvements de mon bassin et nous en étions à gémir contre la joue de l’autre sous le plaisir que nous procurait la rencontre de nos érections. C’était une sensation tout à fait nouvelle, et j’y retrouvais une vague impression de symétrie qui se renouvela quand j’osai poser ma main sur son membre. Seul l’angle changeait, mais la sensation était la même, si ce n’était une différence d’épaisseur qui me rendait incertain quant à la pression optimale.

Bien-Aîmé se tendit à mon contact, respirant avec difficulté, les dents serrées, et gémissait doucement à chacune de mes caresses ; je l’observai par dessous mes cheveux défaits, m’appuyant contre le rebord du bureau d’une main, lui procurant son plaisir de l’autre, étudiant la moindre de ses réactions pour savoir comment réagir et nourrir ma propre excitation.

L’exotisme de sa race s’exposait sans tabous dans la nudité ; ce n’était pas qu’il était différent, mais sa beauté me donnait des vertiges, et je m’émerveillais de la courbe de ses hanches étroites, de la douceur des muscles de son ventre où quelques boucles sombres rejoignaient son pubis, du teint irréel de sa peau que le soleil couchant éclairait sans vergogne, de sa cascade de cheveux à la couleur indescriptible. Aussi, je m’appliquai à embrasser le bas de son ventre, glissant ma langue le long de ses côtes saillantes et m’attaquant à un téton. Il répondit à cet assaut d’un glapissement qui me remplit de joie et accélérai le mouvement de ma main, agaçai plus franchement le bout de chair durcie et me réjouis de ses halètements de plus en plus bruyants. Il jouit alors, une main plaquée sur sa bouche, répondant d’une série de spasmes à ma main qui ne le délivra pas de son orgasme, et me rappela à l’ordre en attrapant brusquement mon visage pour me remercier d’un baiser fougueux et essoufflé.

« Je veux… Je veux…

\- Quoi, soufflai-je avec reluctance. _Quoi_.

\- Je veux… »

Doucement, il entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens et descendit ma main pour m’indiquer une entrée que j’avais oubliée de prendre en considération. J’en oubliai de respirer alors que le sang me montait subitement à la tête, et ce ne fut qu’en le voyant remuer les sourcils d’un air entendu, devenu subitement taquin, que je perçus l’implication de sa demande.

« Es-tu…

\- Oui. Toi ?

\- Aussi, mais…

\- Fais-moi confiance. »

Il remonta alors ma main sans me quitter des yeux ou abandonner son petit sourire amusé, et je rougis violemment quand il prit soin de sucer mon index et mon majeur; j’eus l’impression de jouir de ce simple jeu de langue obscène et perdis tout contrôle sur ma force quand il relâcha finalement ma main. Je le plaquai fermement contre le bureau et me couchai à moitié sur lui pour l’embrasser, introduisant un doigt dans une intimité brûlante qui contrastait merveilleusement avec la fraicheur de sa peau. Il se contracta presque aussitôt, et je pris la peine d’embrasser la peau exposée sous mes lèvres pour le pousser à me céder le passage. Je travaillai à détendre le passage de mon index quelques temps encore avant de venir y ajouter le majeur, et en quelques va et vient apparemment bien placés qui lui arrachèrent un glapissement sonore à chaque fois que j’atteignis un point bien particulier, son membre s’était déjà redressé. Bien-Aimé me semblait plus perdu que tantôt, les cuisses tremblantes et les yeux cachés au creu de son coude. Je ne pus retenir un petit sourire alors qu’il m’assurait qu’il était prêt et que je pouvais y aller, par tous les dieux, je pouvais y aller et continuai de le malmener quelques instants pour le simple plaisir de pouvoir lui rappeler, plus tard, qu’il s’était abaissé à me supplier.

Quand, d’un baiser, je lui indiquai que je ne tarderais plus à entrer, il s’accrocha à mon cou en pressant son bassin contre le mien ; je pressai mon membre contre lui et le sentis se cambrer, hérissé sous le coup de la douleur. Murmurant des paroles apaisantes contre ses cheveux, je continuai mon avancée autant que possible et dus me faire force pour ne pas le prendre tout simplement avec violence contre le bureau mais attendre qu’il se détende, malgré cette forme inconnue et violente de plaisir que l’étroitesse de son intimité me procurait. J’osai alors, d’un grognement impossible à retenir, effectuer un lent va-et-vient ; ses ongles se plantèrent dans mes épaules et il gémit dans mon cou. Je ne sus où je trouvai la maîtrise de mon corps qui me permit de l’habituer à ma présence de coups de reins aussi lents, mais bientôt, il enserra ma taille de ses jambes fuselées et me souffla d’accélérer, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la mienne.

Je me perdais dans mes propres sensations et celles qui venaient de notre lien d’Art, me contentais de le pénétrer avec l’enthousiasme propre à un amour tout récemment dévoilé et de récupérer de baisers ses gémissements et rares cris qu’il oubliait parfois de retenir ; moi-même, je ne prêtai plus d’intérêt au contrôle de ma voix et me contentai de cette union inédite, me ravissant de son corps qui s’emboitait si parfaitement au mien, étrangement féminin et viril, paradoxalement dépourvu de qualificatifs adéquats – éthéré, tout simplement. Et quand il atteignit pour la deuxième fois son paroxysme, je le suivis de près, le visage enfoui dans son cou pour étouffer mes cris.

Je ne sus comment nous nous retrouvâmes couchés dans son lit, enserrés dans les bras de l’autre ; je caressais ses cheveux tout en observant sa figure endormie, ses longs cils qui formaient des ombres sur ses pommettes, le peu qu’il restait de soleil jouer de ses couleurs sur son teint fauve. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient sa respiration régulière s’échouer sur ma poitrine, et je sus, alors que j’entrelaçais mes doigts aux siens, sentant le contact de sa peau tâchée d’Art me donner accès à sa plénitude ensommeillée, que je n’échangerais ma place pour rien au monde.

Un vague assentiment me parvint alors, lointain, étouffé sous la force de mon lien avec le Fou, et je reconnus le soulagement de ma fille qui me souhaitait de profiter de mon bonheur aussi longtemps que durerait ma vie. Et pour la première fois, j’envisageai ma longévité exceptionnelle sous un regard neuf, impatient et libérateur.

Le sourire ensommeillé qui se dessina sur les lèvres de mon bien-aimé m’informa alors que je n’étais pas le seul à partager ce sentiment.


End file.
